ultimatesoapfanfandomcom-20200216-history
Days of our Lives
Days of our Lives Days of our Lives premiered on November 8, 1965 Contract Cast As of 08/13/2012 (per NBC end credits) Recurring Cast *John Aniston as Victor Kiriakis (07/19/1985-07/09/1997; 12/28/1998-present) *Lauren Boles as Ciara Brady (03/19/2009-present) *Judi Evans as Adrienne Kiriakis (12/26/1986-02/05/1991; 05/01/2007-01/31/2008; 03/23/2010-present) *Bill Hayes as Doug Williams (02/18/1970-03/19/1984; 04/04/1986-04/17/1987; 01/28/1993; 12/24/1993-12/26/1994; 11/07/1996-11/14/1996; 09/03/1999-02/18/2003; 01/16/2004-02/09/2006; 12/26/2006-12/31/2008; 12/24/2009-present) *Susan Seaforth Hayes as Julie Williams (12/11/1968-03/19/1984; 01/08/1990-01/28/1993; 12/24/1993-12/26/1994; 11/07/1996-11/15/1996; 09/03/1999-02/18/2003; 01/16/2004-02/09/2006; 12/26/2006-12/31/2008; 12/24/2009-present) *Aaron and Griffin Kunitz as Johnny DiMera (01/27/2009-present) *Wally Kurth as Justin Kiriakis (02/03/1987-02/05/1991; 08/11/2009-present) *Ron Leath as Henderson (07/06/ 1987-12/2004; 04/02/2008-present) *Terrell Ransom Jr. as Theo Carver (05/20/2008-present) *Isabella and Sahara Roberts as Sydney DiMera (09/27/2011-present) *Campbell and Carolyn Rose as Allie Horton (11/20/2009-present) Production Staff Executive Producer: Ken Corday Co-Executive Producer: Greg Meng and Lisa de Cazotte Producer: Albert Alarr Senior Coordinating Producer: Janet Spellman-Drucker and Tim Stevens Executive in Charge of Production: Greg Meng Writing and Directing Staff Co-Head Writer: Marlene McPherson and Darrell Ray Thomas Jr. Associate Head Writers: Rick Draughon, Christopher Dunn, Victor Gialanella, Ryan Quan, Elizabeth Snyder, Staff Writers: Richard Culliton, Carolyn Culliton, David A. Levinson Script Editor: Jeanne Marie Ford Directors: Albert Alarr, Grant Johnson, Phil Sogard, Herb Stein, Karen Wilkens, Steven Williford Cast Changes August *OUT: Matthew Ashford (Jack Deveraux) - 15th *OUT: Sarah Brown (Madison James) - 15th *OUT: Ian Buchanan (Ian McAllister) - 22nd *IN: Blake Berris (Nick Fallon) - 27th *IN: Jean Bruce Scott (Jessica Fallon) - TBA *IN: Aloma Wright (Maxine) - TBA *IN: Brendan Coughlin (Tad) - TBA September *OUT: Molly Burnett (Melanie Jonas) - 27th October *IN: Eileen Davidson (Kristen Blake) - 11th *OUT: Peter Reckell (Bo Brady) - TBA Novemebr *IN: Greg Vaughan (Eric Brady) - TBA Daytime Emmy Awards/Nominations Winners are noted in bold. *Drama Series (16 Nominations/1 Win): 1974, 1975, 1976, 1977, 1978, 1979, 1983, 1984, 1985, 1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2009, 2012 *Directing Team (17 Nominations/1 Win): 1974, 1975, 1977, 1978, 1979, 1985, 1986, 1987, 1988, 1993, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2003, 2006, 2009 *Writing Team (14 Nominations/2 Win): 1975, 1976, 1977, 1978, 1979, 1984, 1985, 1987, 1994, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2011, 2012 *Lead Actor (12 Nominations/2 Wins): **Macdonald Carey (1974, 1975, 1976) **Bill Hayes (1975, 1976) **Jed Allan (1979) **John Clarke (1979) **Stephen Nichols (1988) **Thaao Penghlis (2008) **Peter Reckell (2009) **James Scott (2010, 2011) *Lead Actress (11 Nominations/1 Win): **Susan Flannery (1975) **Susan Seaforth Hayes (1975, 1976, 1978, 1979) **Deidre Hall (1984, 1985) **Peggy McCay (1986) **Frances Reid (1987) **Eileen Davidson (1998) **Crystal Chappell (2012) *Supporting Actor (4 Nominations/0 Wins): **Joseph Gallison (1979) **Joseph Campanella (1989) **James Reynolds (2004) **Matthew Ashford (2012) *Supporting Actress (12 Nominations/3 Wins): **Suzanne Rogers (1979) **Frances Reid (1979) **Deidre Hall (1980) **Leann Hunley (1986) **Peggy McCay (1987) **Arleen Sorkin (1988; 1989) **Jane Elliot (1989) **Patrika Darbo (2000) **Judi Evans (2008) **Tamara Braun (2009) **Arianne Zucker (2010) *Younger Actor (13 Nominations/3 Wins): **Billy Warlock (1987, 1988) **Darrell Thomas Utley (1989) **Jensen Ackles (1998; 1999; 2000) **Kyle Lowder (2003) **Darin Brooks (2008, 2009) **Blake Berris (2009) **Dylan Patton (2010) **Chandler Massey (2011, 2012) *Younger Actress (13 Nominations/0 Wins): **Kristian Alfonso (1985) **Lisa Trusel (1985) **Charlotte Ross (1990, 1991) **Melissa Reeves (1992) **Christie Clark (1997, 1998) **Rachel Melvin (2008, 2009) **Molly Burnett (2010, 2012) **Shelley Hennig (2010, 2012) Category:NBC Daytime Category:1965 Show Debuts Category:Current Soap Operas Category:Daytime Emmy Nominee Category:Daytime Emmy Winner Category:Drama Series Emmy Nominee Category:Drama Series Emmy Winner Category:Writing Team Emmy Nominee Category:Writing Team Emmy Winner Category:Direction Emmy Nominee Category:Direction Emmy Winner